


from me to you

by mysteryguest



Series: Mumbo and Iskall [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kisses, Lowercase, M/M, communication is important kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryguest/pseuds/mysteryguest
Summary: mumbo is hopelessly in love, and it's only a little euphoric to find iskall feels the same.
Relationships: Iskall/Mumbo Jumbo, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85, iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Series: Mumbo and Iskall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628998
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	from me to you

\---

mumbo's been hyping himself up for this moment for _months_ now. the first few times he'd come unbelievably close to just confessing to iskall right then and there, he probably looked like he was having a seizure- what with all the fumbling and stuttering in his words- before he just left, saying he had something he needed to do.

but now, there was no backing out.

it felt stupid, in all honesty. it probably _is_ stupid.

he had written down a confession, as if he were in middle school- it was ridiculous, he felt like a _child_. everyone else he knows who has confessed to their significant other had done so verbally, so why couldn't he?

but... grian had told him that was okay- more than okay, in fact. that it was good he was trying other ways of doing something rather than trying to stick to one way that physically tired him out. that writing it down didn't make it any less sincere.

grian is a good friend.

and now, mumbo was panicking.

why in the _world_ did he think this was a good idea again? he was so confident in himself (not that his confession would be accepted, but that it was good enough _as_ a confession), and the moment he pressed enter on his communicator, he found his heart beating twice as fast, his face reddened and flushed, his hands shaky and his breath heavy.

he felt more nervous than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

and when iskall began to type back, he resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands, his legs bouncing and aching to get up and pace around.

and when his responses finally spammed his communicator, he felt his heart stop.

> **Iskall85: WHAT**
> 
> **Iskall85: WHAT**
> 
> **Iskall85: THIS**
> 
> **Iskall85: oh my gosh**
> 
> **Iskall85: this isn't a joke is it oh my gosh**
> 
> **Iskall85: hold still i'm coming over right now**
> 
> **Iskall85: gimme like 5 minutes**

sputtering in complete confusion, and possible hope, mumbo quickly typed out a reply.

> **MumboJumbo: WHAT??? DOES THAT MEAN???**
> 
> **Iskall85: JUST!!! STAY STILL HOLD ON!!!**
> 
> **MumboJumbo: ?????????? OK**

slapping a palm against his forehead, mumbo let the communicator slide out of his hand, as it clattered against the concrete floors of his base loudly. his face heated up instantaneously, the area from his ears to his cheeks a bright, flushed red.

what on earth would iskall say once he got here? was he coming over to reject him? was he coming over to say he reciprocated mumbo's feelings?

either way, mumbo knew his skin would go grey if his heart didn't calm down.

and yet, all he could do was wait.

\---

it took iskall a bit more than five minutes to get over to mumbo's base- in fact, it took about twenty.

and mumbo didn't like to admit it, but he was probably a few seconds away from crying before he heard the familiar sound of spammed rockets (though usually that sound belonged to grian), and he turned around and looked up at the sky, locking eyes with a flushed and blushing iskall. he looked quite lovely as well, mumbo thought to himself, his face flushing a deep red as well; had he dressed himself up before coming here?

"MUMBOOO!" iskall yelled, spiraling down towards mumbo on high speed.

letting out a yelp, mumbo stumbled forward, arms outstretched to catch iskall as, quite obviously, iskall was about to crash. and crash iskall did, tumbling into mumbo's arms and knocking the two of them over.

iskall laid diagonally across mumbo's chest, making the taller, mustachioed man wheeze in pain. tapping iskall's back repeatedly, mumbo gasped out annoyedly.

"iskall... get off... you're squishing me..." he coughed.

"oh! sorry, sorry!" iskall laughed, stumbling up onto his feet, reaching a hand down to mumbo and helping him up as well.

the two's hands stayed together for just a second too long, before they pulled away from each other, grinning and blushing, their faces red and flushed. the silence that came afterward, however, was extremely awkward, the pair looking in every direction but at the other.

mumbo was the first to speak, sighing quietly, his awkward grin turning into a sad one.

"so... why- why did you come over here?" he asked quietly, hugging onto his arm. "it's alright for you not to reciprocate my stupid feelin's. i don't... i don't want to give you that impression."

  
iskall's head snapped towards him, his eye blinking slowly and widening in shock.

"i- no, no! i," iskall stuttered, his face flushing a beetroot red as a sheepish grin grew on his face. "i- i do! feel the, same way that is." he murmured, averting his eyes back to the ground in embarrassment.

"i... wait, what?" mumbo whispered, his face heating up, blinking his eyes rapidly in shock- he was pretty sure his heart stopped.

iskall groaned, covering his face in his hands.

"dude, i've been crushing on you for _months_! i thought it'd go away, but it _didn't_ , so i was stuck in this- this limbo between wanting to tell you and not!" he sighed, his voice muffled. his hands dragged down his flushed face, a cheesy grin spread across it. "oh gosh, i thought my mechanical eye was going to overheat with how hot my face got when i read your confession!" he laughed, making mumbo sputter in embarrassment.

"oh my word- iskall you're going to give me a heart attack," mumbo heaved, hands on each side of his face. "i've been in love with you since last _season_! and- and for these past few weeks i've been trying so hard to tell you and i just-" mumbo let out an exasperated groan, shutting his eyes as he let his hands fall to his sides.

"well i'm- i'm... really glad you told me," iskall murmured, shuffling closer to mumbo and locking his own hand with his.

eyes wide, mumbo turned over to look at iskall, his reddened face visible even in the dusky night.

"i- i don't think it's just a crush anymore, if i'm honest with myself," iskall laughed, locking eyes with mumbo. "i don't think it has been for a while. i... i really, really love you, mumbo."

(mumbo didn't like to admit it, but he was pretty sure he squealed.)

"i... i love you too, iska- oh my word how do you just say this stuff so suddenly my heart is about to beat out of my chest-" mumbo gasped, placing his extra hand over his chest. iskall laughed giddily at him, a big grin shining on his face.

iskall suddenly grew quiet, squeezing mumbo's hand comfortingly before looking back up at him once more.

"would..." he coughed, his face heating up in embarrassment before letting out a quiet laugh. "gosh, this sounds so awkward- would you... want to date, then?"

"i- YES! i mean- yes, of course, i'm- only if you're comfortable with that, obviously!" mumbo yelled, smiling back at iskall. "oh gosh, this feels like a fever dream..."

"of course! i'd- i'd love to, mumbo," iskall said, leaning into mumbo and grasping him tightly in a hug, which was quickly reciprocated.

"gosh, i love you," mumbo whispered, a cheesy grin making its way onto his face.

"is-" iskall began, leaning away from the hug to look at mumbo's face. "can i have a kiss? is that alright?" he asked sheepishly, a patient smile on his face.

mumbo snickered, cupping iskall's head in his hands, and grinned back at him.

"of course you can," he smiled, leaning in as iskall put his own hands over mumbo's.

now, mumbo had kissed a few people in his life, that was true- but none were like this. he didn't know why, didn't know how, but there was something _different_ about kissing iskall. maybe it was the way he smiled into the kiss, or the way he didn't force it to go on longer than mumbo had wanted it to.

there was just something different about kissing iskall.

leaning away, the two smiled giddily at each other in a lovestruck fashion- their faces both flushed and reddened.

"there you are," mumbo began, turning his hands over to grasp onto iskall's. "a kiss from me to you."

\---


End file.
